First Meet
by Akuma chan1234
Summary: FAIL!TITLE IS FAIL! This is just a contest entry on deviantART. A story on how Prussia and Canada frist met. Fluff. Human names used.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here.**

"… and that, Birdie, is why you never doubt my awesomeness."

Matthew started to smile and clap at the end of the story. "That was great! You always tell the funniest stories!"

Gilbert took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "You know what story I never get tired of?"

"What?" Matthew said, already knowing what he was going to say.

Gilbert's face got serious and smirked. "The one where we first met."

"I love that one, too. I like looking back at that moment. It was nice."

"Yeah… Do you mind?"

"Go right ahead. I like the way you tell it. It's more interesting than how I would say it."

"Okay! Get ready, Birdie! This will be the best time I ever told it!" Gilbert rubbed his hands together.

"Alright! About a year, was it? Yeah, it was a year ago, the awesome me had to go out to pick up some unawesome things for my brother…"

*One year ago…*

"_But West, I don't want to! You go buy your crap!"_

"_I already told you. I'm meeting some people in half an hour and I don't have time. You on the other hand, have nothing to do right now."_

"_You going on a date with your boyfriend?"_

"_That- That is none of your concern…"  
>"Aw, c'mon West! You can tell me, I don't judge."<em>

"_Just go pick up the stuff."_

"_Fine, fine. I'm leaving. See? This is me leaving to go get your unawesome crap."_

_Gilbert stepped out into the breezy spring day. His bird sat on his head as he walked to the nearest Wal-Mart, since, his brother won't let him drive after the last time._

_As he entered the store, Gilbert looked at the list his brother gave him. _

"_Let's see… Boring… boring… boring… eye liner? Why on earth would my brother need that?" _

_He quickly ran into the cosmetics aisle and grabbed the first eye liner pencil he saw._

"_Ok, that was traumatizing. The awesome me is never doing that again."_

_Gilbert started to head toward the grocery section to get the last item on the list when something caught his eye. On the end the aisle he was in, a short, blonde boy was trying to reach something on the top shelf. Being the awesome person he is, went to go help. "Hey, need some help reaching that?"_

_The boy's face turned pink. "U-um, sure." Without any warning, Gilbert lifted the boy off the ground, high enough to reach what he was after._

"_Uh, thank you, sir." _

"_Don't mention it. Hey, what is that you were trying to get?"_

"_Oh, this? It's just maple syrup."_

"_What's that"_

_The boy gasped. "You never had maple syrup before? It's the best thing in the world! You have to come to my house right now and have some!" A second later, he realized what he just said. "That is, if you want to. We haven't even met each other before, or know each others' names! For all I know, you could be a criminal!"_

"_Well, I can assure you that I have never done anything entirely illegal. And my name is Gilbert __Beillshimdt. We are no longer strangers."_

"_I'm Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you."_

"_Great. Let's go to your place. I'm hungry."_

"_Ok! Just let me check out." _

_Both of them purchased their items and got into Matthew's car. _

"_What about your car?" Matthew asked._

"_My brother won't let me drive anymore because I crashed his car into a pole. You should've seen his face! It was so worth it!"_

"_I bet it was"_

_Matthew pulled up to his house and unlocked the door, letting them in. _

"_I'll start making the pancakes. You can get comfortable."_

"_I'll be here."_

_Gilbert flopped down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. _

_After about 15 minutes, Matthew called from the kitchen. "Hey! The pancakes are done!"_

_Gilbert ran into the room to see 2 giant stacks of pancakes drenched in maple syrup on the table. Unsure of what it was, he poked the stack with his fork cautiously. _

"_It's fine. I didn't put anything in it. Just try them."_

_Gilbert cut off a piece and ate it. When he swallowed, his eyes lit up, and Matthew smiled. _

"_This is the best thing ever! They are totally worthy of being graced by my taste buds!" Gilbert yelled._

_After about 5 minutes, all the pancakes were eaten and the plates were in the sink. _

"_You know what I decided?" Gilbert said._

"_What?" _

"_You are going to be my new best friend. I couldn't live without those, and you're really cute."_

"_Really? Thanks."_

"_Yeah. I should probably get going now. My brother would be mad at me if I'm late coming home. I left my number on the table if your life ever needs a little more awesome." With that, Gilbert left. _

*Present*

"I love that story." Matthew said.

"Yeah, but you know what I always want after telling that?"

"What?"

"Pancakes. Go make the awesome me some."

Matthew sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Wait! You have to give me a kiss first! For good luck that the pancakes don't burn!" Gilbert whined.

"Fine." Matthew gave Gilbert a small kiss. "Sometimes I just don't understand you…"


End file.
